


Гэвин Рид умер два года назад

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Однажды пришел Коннор с Гэвином на работу, а Гэвин умер.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Гэвин Рид умер два года назад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по следам ля гранд шкандаль в фандоме, потому что ну нельзя же не похоронить Гэвина Рида, когда все хоронят!  
> #GavinReedAlive

Прекрасная ночь перетекла в не менее восхитительное утро. Коннор не мог даже близко заподозрить такие таланты детектива Ушлепка, соглашаясь вечером в баре на самый нелепый и грязный подкат, который только мог вообразить.  
Окей, на целую серию подкатов. Коннор пришел в рамках слежки за подозреваемым, упустил его и грустил за барной стойкой с виски, изображая рядового посетителя, когда оказалось, что ему неистово подмигивают двумя глазами и делают непристойные жесты, которые даже гуглить было неловко. Он подошел только чтобы заставить Гэвина извиниться. Тот согласился извиниться всеми возможными способами, если Коннор проследует с ним в постель. Апгрейды как раз следовало протестировать...  
И когда Гэвин говорил «всеми», он буквально имел это в виду. С утра он позволил Коннору вести, а сам пристроился боком и продолжал пялиться.  
— Ты охуенно красивый, ты знаешь?  
— Знаю. Меня таким собрали.  
— Тебя охуенно красиво собрали.  
Коннор улыбнулся, подъезжая к участку, и помог выбраться, несмотря на слабые попытки оттолкнуть руку. Походка тоже могла выдать чрезвычайно бурную ночь. Как и следы на горле — особенно приятно было видеть четкий укус прямо под завитком волос на шее. Как и покрасневшие, распухшие губы. Гэвин за утренним кофе нелепо шутил, что соврет о драке, в которой Коннор его защитил.  
И это еще майка скрывала следы на спине. Да, восхитительно дурацкую идею пойти в майке-сетке и всем рассказывать про битву со злым котом пришлось все-таки отмести.  
— Сегодня шесть месяцев после нашей победы, — сообщил Коннор на ходу. — Вероятно, в участке будет праздник.  
— Как ребенка поздравлять. Месяц, шесть, полгода, год.  
— Шесть месяцев и полгода — это одна и та же дата, — поправил Коннор и с удовольствием отвесил легкий шлепок, пользуясь тем, что в коридоре никого не было.  
Вчера у Гэвина был сложный день, подумалось вдруг из той эмоциональной части, которая раньше беспокоилась только за Хэнка. Может быть, поэтому он решился расслабиться и познакомиться поближе. Сначала разнос у капитана за плохо оформленные улики — новые стандарты включали точность, которую мог достигнуть только андроид, а оформлять документы за Гэвина Коннор отказывался и требовал нанять больше девиантов в штат, потому что он детектив, а не делопроизводитель. Потом тяжелая погоня — Коннор слышал, что дело едва не закончилось массовыми жертвами. Сопоставив время своего прихода в бар и наличие трех пустых пивных кружек перед Гэвином, Коннор предположил, что тот не стал оставаться после смены.

— Привет, Коннор! — Тина дружелюбно махнула ему рукой. — Как вчера прошло?  
Она проигнорировала Гэвина. Странно. Они были друзьями.   
— Здорово, Коннор! — Браун тоже приветствовал со своего стола.  
Хэнк молча кивнул и прожег Гэвина взглядом. Тот пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся. Но все остальные в участке тщательно его игнорировали.  
Что случилось?  
— Блядь, ЭТОТ день! — Гэвин звонко хлопнул себя по лбу. — Как я мог забыть-то!  
На его столе стояла рамка с траурной лентой. Дата смерти — два года назад.  
— Гэвин, что происходит?   
— Глупость, некомпетентность и долбоебизм!  
Он был очень материальный, когда Коннор сжал его плечо. Ойкнул тоже совершенно по-человечески. Почему никто на него не смотрит, даже Хэнк перестал?  
Из офиса вышел капитан Фаулер, и на секунду показалось, что он смотрит на Гэвина... Но нет, он просто обвел детективов взглядом.  
— Сегодня в Центральном отделении будет объявлен траур. Все, кто хочет попрощаться с Гэвином Ридом — проследуйте к его столу. Он был хорошим копом и редким засранцем.  
— От засранца слышу! — Гэвин пфекнул и уселся за стол, забросив на него ноги.  
— Мы не всегда друг друга понимали, — Тина вздохнула, подходя к столу. — Коннор, мне так жаль, что ты не смог узнать его поближе. Ты изумился бы глубинам. И бежал бы без оглядки.  
— Он жив.  
— Я жив, — согласился Гэвин.  
— Иногда мы еще слышим его голос... — Тина промокнула сухие глаза, поставила на стол коробку пончиков и удалилась к себе.  
— Хороший был коп, — Хэнк подошел к столу и поставил чашку кофе. — Мог бы дорасти до лейтенанта. Или даже до капитана.  
— Сам дорасти сначала, медведь, — Гэвин принял подношения и разулыбался, изучая коллег.  
Коннор медленно подошел к своему рабочему месту. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так растерянно.  
Хэнк работал на удивление молча. На вопрос, направленный по почте, он коротко ответил «Забей. Ненавижу эту традицию». Уровень стресса показывал, что лучше действительно не продолжать расспросы.  
Гэвин все еще сидел с некоторым трудом, стараясь перенести вес на ноги, но никто над этим не хихикал. Наоборот, все ходили с невероятно скорбными лицами. Коннор снимал уровень стресса и у каждого видел нестандартно высокие показатели. Что вчера произошло?  
Коннор открыл новости и обнаружил, что никакой информации нет, но зато два года назад Detroit today опубликовал короткую заметку: «МАФИЯ ПОБЕЖДАЕТ? Вмешательство полиции в сделку о передаче нескольких килограммов красного льда законичлось перестрелкой. Задержать всех участников сделки не удалось, погиб офицер полиции. Сотрудники Центрального отделения передают соболезнования родственникам детектива Гэвин Рид».   
Коннор прекрасно помнил составленную ночью карту шрамов Гэвина. След ранения примерно двухлетней давности там был — слева, пуля могла задеть сердце.   
Но два года назад самого Коннора еще не выпустили! И раньше никто не сомневался в реальности Гэвина Рида! Это ошибка системы? Глитч реальности?  
Ладонь хлопнула Коннора по плечу, и он едва не своротил терминал от испуга. Убитый два года назад Гэвин Рид криво ухмылялся и что-то говорил. Пришлось промотать запись, чтобы понять, о чем он.  
«Пройдем, поговорим».  
— Он ненастоящий, — шепнула Тина, когда Коннор прошел мимо.  
Напряжение только росло. Что происходит? Все системы сканирования Коннора говорили, что рядом с ним идет живой человек. Он дышал, давление сохранялось на обычном для Гэвина уровне, характерном для избыточного потребления кофеина. Ладони тоже были теплые, никакого призрачного холода. Сердце ровно и спокойно билось в груди.   
— Слушай, Кон, это флешмоб. У тебя диод как поисковый фонарь горит.  
Отсветы ложились Гэвину на лицо, отражались в глазах крохотными алыми колечками. Может быть, странная мимика тоже была порождением его нереальности? Может быть, Гэвин был просто галлюцинацией, ошибкой девиантной программы? Но Коннор помнил его и до девиации! Как редкостного говнюка, но помнил!  
Они ушли в дальний коридор, который вел к «бумажному» архиву — люди появлялись там редко. Впервые в существовании Коннор испытывал настоящую тревогу. Процессоры перегревались, тириумный насос колотился в три раза чаще, чтобы мозговой модуль успевал получать энергию. Гэвин положил руку на его грудь — наверняка он чувствовал вибрацию даже сквозь пластик.  
— Черт, не могу я над тобой стебаться! Слушай, все в порядке, я жив, я не умер. Эти идиоты так шутят.  
— Я нашел сообщение, Гэвин.   
— Двухлетнее или год назад?  
Коннор проверил. Год назад тоже был опубликован некролог Гэвина Рида... родившегося в 1988 году. С фотографии криво ухмылялся его Гэвин в официальной полицейской форме. Все попытки смоделировать ситуацию рассыпались и Коннор просто растерянно замер.  
Гэвин вздохнул и потащил его за собой дальше, в одну из дальних комнат отдыха. Сейчас, ранним утром, там никого не было. Теплые живые руки заставили сесть в одно из подвесных кресел. Гэвин расположился напротив, скрестив ноги, и положил руку Коннора себе на грудь, напротив сердце. Оно билось на десять процентов чаще обычного.  
— Слушай, я умер два года назад.   
— Но...  
— А потом меня откачали. Я был мертв примерно семь минут, об этом сообщили репортерам и те успели попировать на моем трупе.  
— То есть...  
— Клиническая смерть. Еще мне слегка переебало рожу, но это мелочи, я все равно красавчик, — Гэвин снова подмигнул сразу двумя глазами. — Вот и все. Коллеги успели меня оплакать и все такое, а тут звонят и добропжалть в реанимацию, ваш крысюк недоубился.  
Нервная ухмылка перекосила ему все лицо. Последствия кислородного голодания мозга и, возможно, инсульта.  
— Но год назад...  
— Мою фотографию воткнули тезке. Нейросеть ошиблась, ее пообещали наказать лишением доступа к порнухе.   
— Но они... Я видел повышенный уровень стресса!  
— Хэнка эти шутки бесят, а остальные просто тихо ржали над тобой. Можешь подъебать в ответ и сделать вид, что меня на самом деле нет, вот они охуеют.  
Коннор не смог поймать переход.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что они думают, что андроиды не умеют врать. Значит, если ты меня не видишь — меня на самом деле нет, понял?  
Да. Теперь удалось понять — и Коннор тоже расплылся в улыбке. Он притянул к себе Гэвина и поцеловал, медленно и уверенно, прочувствовал каждое мгновение. Горячие губы, сладкий привкус от глазури, еканье в груди, когда он откинулся назад и расслабился, позволяя целовать глубже, живой и настоящий.  
— Я вижу призраков, — прошептал Коннор ему прямо в губы. — И собираюсь передавать послания от них.  
Он немедленно сгенерировал сообщение от анонимного аккаунта прямо в терминале Тины: «Позвони ей. Она скучает», намекая на ее девушку. Хэнк получил послание от Сумо с радостной собачьей мордой в кадре. Капитан Фаулер — предсказание, что покойный сотрудник Гэвин Рид не сможет задержаться после работы, как и вполне реальный Коннор Андерсон. Сразу после смены им предстояли очень, очень срочные дела.


End file.
